We Can Make It Through This
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: The second time, she couldn't save him.
1. Prologue

**Plot Line: **She saved him once, but she couldn't do it again, now she must help him adjust.

**Inspiration: **Despite my original belief that Disney channel shows are dumb, I managed to become a My Babysitter's a Vampire addict along with a few other Disney channel shows, now I decided I wanted to try my hands at Ethan/Sarah.

**Spoilers: **The season finale...if you've seen it (I have twice) you aren't spoiled, if you haven't go read another fic.

**View Point: **First person, Sarah.

**Disclaimer: **I have no clue who owns the series but it's not me.

* * *

><p>The night started normally enough, we were all a little tense due to the recent run in with Jesse but we didn't think he'd return after causing me to become a vampire. That night Ethan's parents were out at some party and I was babysitting as usual...oh and Jane had chicken pox. Ethan had assured me that he could look after his sister while I got some more Gatorade from the convenience store. I actually believed that nothing could go wrong.<p>

I was in the checkout line behind an old lady that smelled like cats when my cellphone rang. After checking caller I.D. I answered with a laugh "relax Ethan, I've got the Gatorade and I'll be back in less than five minutes."

"Sarah, it's Benny...something weird happened to Ethan. The door was unlocked when I showed up so I let myself in, he's lying on the floor and he doesn't have a pulse."

Now I'm irritated "Call the ambulance, not me! I'm not the one to deal with his stupid accidents!" I'm pretty sure my tone betrays that I'm also intensely worried. I've actually grown very fond of Ethan despite his geekiness.

"Hold on, let me finish."Benny pauses and then the words come tumbling out "There's a bite mark on his wrist near where he was bitten before."

"Jesse?" I ask almost rhetorically, who else goes around drinking the blood of geeks? That's when I notice the woman behind me tapping her foot impatiently and the check out girl looking at me alarmed. "Umm, I have to go um... help my brothers!" I set the drink down on the counter and race out of the store before she can respond.

"Sarah, Sarah are you still there?" I can hear Benny's voice back on the line "Because I might be mistaken but I think he's waking up."

"Call your grandmother, I'll be there in a few minutes." Apparently this time I wouldn't be able to save him from the same fate I'd suffered.

* * *

><p>That was the prologue, should I continue or not?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm glad this got so many positive reviews. Don't worry I didn't take the one threatening to turn me into a vampire if I didn't update as flame, although it did make me chuckle, nonetheless I will update.

* * *

><p>I put my cellphone back in my pocket and my brain immediately begins to process the new development. <em>Ethan is a fledgling. He's a fledgling vampire. What to do? Call Erica? She'll be able to help...I need to send her and Rory to search for Jesse. I need an explanation. No right now I need to go to Ethan."<em>

Less than five minutes later I'm sitting on the couch next to Ethan and Benny is standing as far away from us as possible, somehow Jane is still asleep upstairs.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask.

"I'd came downstairs to get Jane a glass of water." he points to the glass shards on the floor, "That's when I heard the door open. I didn't turn around because I thought it was you. What I don't get is why he allowed me to become a fledgling instead of killing me."

I honestly don't understand that either. What happened? I put my hand over his in an attempt to comfort him, and that's when he tenses up with a vision.

"What?" Benny and I ask at the same time.

"Jesse didn't want me to become a fledgling, he left just enough blood in my body so that when Sara tried to save me she'd end up killing me instead."

"His method of warfare is quite twisted but clever." we all turn at the sound of Benny's grandmother's voice. "Here, I whipped up some of my blood supplement after Benny told me what happened. Drink up dear." she hands Ethan a cup which he takes slowly. "Do you want some too dear?"

I decline her offer and she takes off into the kitchen.

"Okay, this is a pleasant gathering but I don't think I want to watch my best friend drink fake blood. I'm gonna go check on Jane." Benny heads upstairs leaving the two of us alone and that's when we both realize that my hand is still on top of his.

"I'm sorry," I pull away quickly.

"Are you okay, you look umm stressed." I'm surprised by his consideration for how stressed I am when he's the one who just became a fledgling.

"No, I'm fine...you're the one who should be under stress."

He takes a sip of his "blood" and sets it down on the coffee table before speaking again, "Actually I feel rejuvenated, at first it was painful but now I feel well. But you really don't look well." he picks up the cup again and offers me a drink.

I take it and am surprised at how much just one sip helps me calm down. Looking at him I realize that I have to tell him the truth about why I'm tense. "There was a moment when I thought Jesse had killed you, I was terrified. I care about you a lot Ethan. I...I". I'm about to say _"I like you." _when the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that Sarah?" Benny's grandmother asks sticking her head into the room. "I decided to call your friends Rory and Erica to see if they could help any."

Rory immediately bounds over to Ethan "So you're a fledgling now? Doesn't it feel awesome?"

"Rory," Erica cautions, then turning to me. "So was it Jesse?"

"Yeah, it looks like he wanted to make it so when I tried to save Ethan again I'd end up killing him. Only I was at the convenience store when the attack took place."

"So what do you need me and Rory need to do?" she asks.

"I'll join you two later, but we need to find Jesse and this time there's no way we're letting him escape."

"Got it," she pauses "Hey is your boyfriend going to be okay?"

"He's not my..." I begin but decide to change the course of my response "He's actually doing better than I am."

"Good, c'mon Rory we've got our work cut out for us."

After they leave, Benny comes back down stairs. "So what are we gonna tell your parents, I mean this place is in shambles."

"I was clumsy and I fell down the stairs," Ethan responds which sends Benny into full fledged laughter. Ethan rolls his eyes "Benny, I didn't actually fall down the stairs, remember."

"I know but the thought of you...I'm sorry" he pauses to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Right then as if on cue Ethan's parents walk in.

"This place is a mess." his father takes in the broken glass and wood with a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get Jane a glass of water but I tripped and fell down the stairs." Ethan tries to look embarrassed and Benny who is just Mr. Mature Best Friend bursts into giggles again which causes Ethan's mom to look at him shocked.

"I'm sorry, it's not really funny but Ethan's fine, it's just never mind I need to excuse myself." he leaves to head to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine...ego's a little bruised but I'm fine. I just need to be more careful."

"Good," his mom smiles before turning to me "Sarah would you mind staying a little longer to help clean up...Ethan needs to rest."


	3. Chapter 2

"You're going to look for Jesse aren't you?" Ethan asks as I'm getting ready to leave. His parents are upstairs getting ready for bed but they made him stay on the couch out of fear that he would trip again.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with Rory and Erica, we need to take him down." I should have expected his response but somehow I didn't.

"I'm coming with you." he gets up off of the couch and walks over to grab his jacket.

"No you're not!" I argue "This could be dangerous!"

"Exactly why I can't let you do this alone!" he argues.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Erica and Rory. Don't worry about me so much." I try to reassure him.

"Do you really trust Rory with your safety?" he has a point, but I'm not willing to give in yet for his own safety.

"Please Ethan, don't do this to me!" I beg.

"Don't do what, want to fight along beside you? When I was a human you let me fight with you!" he argues.

How to put this without sounding like some lovesick teenage girl who's terrified for her crush's life? Okay, forget about masking it, it's the truth I like Ethan, not as a friend, but as Erica called him earlier, a boyfriend and I can't stand to see him get hurt by Jesse worse than he already has been. "I can't loose you. When I said earlier that I was terrified when I thought Jesse had killed you, I was telling the truth."

Before he can respond his mom peeks her head around the corner upstairs. "What's going on?"

"I was just leaving..." I begin as Ethan "limps" back towards the couch with a look that reminds me of a kicked puppy.

"Okay," she heads into a room upstairs and closes the door, but as soon as she's gone he's immediately insistent again.

"I'm coming with you...there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

As much as I want to tell him no or come up with some excuse, the words die on my lips with the look he gives me and instead I say, "Fine, but no funny business this is serious." I try a glare but I'm not sure how well it works.

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be longer but I figured you guys would still want a new chapter while I tried to get over how awkward it is to have been writing for crime drama fandoms since I started on here(I was probably about 13) and suddenly launch myself into a Disney fandom. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

I can't believe I got into another fandom and neglected this for so long...grr. Of course my other unfinished fics will be updated too but this is the only one concerning MBAV fans.

* * *

><p>The night is crisp and clear, truly beautiful yet also truly haunting. Ethan has his hands jammed in his pockets as we walk down the street.<p>

"So where do you think he'll be?" Ethan asks.

"I'm not sure, he'll probably be looking for me."

"Don't you still have his cellphone number? Couldn't you text him to trick him into meeting us."

It's a smart idea, it's not surprising that Ethan thought of this, "That could work...but remember last time he knew I had you and Benny."

"But now he thinks I'm dead."

"I could play off of that."

"Isn't he supposed to be resting?" Erica's voice interrupts us.

"I couldn't convince him to." I respond.

Rory's reaction is very different, "E, glad you could join in the fun."

Ethan mumbles something about wanting to protect me which makes Erica roll her eyes.

"Boys," she mumbles before asking, "So what's our plan?"

"I'm going to call Jesse and play off of his intended plan to trick him into meeting us."

"And then?"

Great, I hadn't got that far...I look around for something that could be used as a weapon, a sign for some politician turns out to be stuck in the ground with a wooden stake. I pull it up "And then we stake him with this."

Erica's trying not to laugh but she's having trouble, "I guess his political campaigns are finally worth something. Tell him to meet us in the park, too much of a chance of witnesses here. We'll gather more stakes while you talk."

I pull out my cellphone and manage to find Jesse's number under "creepy ex". I dial it, it rings once, twice and he picks up.

"Sara. How's your geek friend?"

"Dead, that's what you wanted isn't it?" I try to sound confident.

"Good, see it's stupid to form attachments to humans. It's nice to see that you understand it and are willing to move on."

"I still don't understand it, but I know you're the only one I have left. Erica and Rory have abandoned me, they were horrified that I'd risk so much for a human. But you've stuck with me. I need to see you, in the park. Come alone, this isn't one of my stupid tricks to hurt you." I try putting an extra measure of sadness in my voice, "I'm done being stupid."

I can hear him smile through the phone, "I knew you'd come around...I'll see you in twenty minutes next to the gazebo."

I hang up the phone and this time I'm the one smiling, "He fell for it!"

"Don't get too excited yet," Erica reminds me, "The hardest part is still to come."

* * *

><p>Next chapter (which will come much sooner, this afternoon at the earliest but expect by Monday if I don't get it by then.) will be the battle.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

The others are hiding in the bushes while I wait on the gazebo steps. I check my watch...nearly twenty minutes have went by and Jesse still hasn't appeared. Maybe he did discover the truth. That's when he approaches from the path.

"Sorry Sara, I was just getting a snack." he smirks. "You really need to try hunting among the human populace."

"Maybe later." I try shrugging his comment off in an attempt to buy time for everyone else to get in place. "You're alone?"

He ignores my question, "Do I smell a newborn?"

"You know, I've been smelling that too...it's almost like one followed me to the park." I want to smirk as well, but I'm afraid he'll pick it up.

"Come out whoever you are!" Jesse yells into the bushes.

A leaf falls from the tree above me, Erica's signal that they're in place.

"There's no one there Jesse." I state, that's my signal.

Erica lands solidly on her feet behind me while Ethan and Rory come out of the bushes behind and to the left of Jesse.

"I thought they abandoned you and..." he whirls around to face Ethan "You said he was dead."

"Face it, you failed this time." Erica snorts, "And don't expect pity, you messed with my best friend's boyfriend so you're going down."

I think Rory's about to do one of his ridicolous pouncing moves until Erica glares at him.

"Is this really what you want Sara?" Jesse asks. "Do you really want nerd boy to be your forever?"

"Considering he'd treat me much better than you ever did, it's fine by me." I snort at Jesse.

"So what are you going to do, stake me?"

"Oooh, he thinks too!" Erica says sarcastically while handing me a stake.

"No you're not." Jesse whirls around to run and in an attempt to get a hostage grabs Benny?

"What are you doing here?" Ethan and I both hiss at him at the same time.

"Apparently being held hostage." Benny gulps.

"You're going to get yourself killed Benny!"

"I couldn't let you vampires have all the fun."

Jesse takes this oppurtunity to try to taunt Ethan as well, "see, you nerds always mess everything up."

"Don't listen to Jesse."

Something flies through the air and lands on Jesse's back...great, Rory definitely did his ridicolous pouncing move. This would be the point when it would be entirely appropriate to say that other place besides heaven is breaking loose...all of it.

* * *

><p>I decided to put the battle into multiple chapter's because the last time I did a battle between the good and the bad and put it into one chapter, the death was not noble enough for the villian (watches you look at me like what do you mean "not noble enough for the villian.") and I ended up hating it after I became obsessed with the actor that played said villian...I doubt I'll end up obsessing over whoever plays Jesse, but still...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the second half of the battle. By the way, anybody want to tell me the name of the actor who plays Jesse so I can become obsessed with him and hate this battle sequence later on? Kidding, considering that the guy I mentioned last chapter (dishonered villian turned current obsession) is in my icon, Jesse's a little young for my tastes.

* * *

><p>I take in the scene before me quickly. Rory is screaming like a madman and trying to pry Benny from Jesse's grasp from his perch on Jesse's back while Benny is screaming out of terror and Jesse is flailing around wildly trying to shake off Rory.<p>

Ethan and Erica come to stand on either side of me.

"What do we do?" Ethan whispers.

"This wasn't in my plan," I mumble.

"Well, we have to improvise," that was Erica.

"Get me out of here!" Benny bellows.

"Coming buddy," Ethan lurches forward and I grab his arm to stop him.

"No!"

"But..."

"We can't cause more chaos!"

Jesse kind of laughs at us...that's when I remember that Rory has a stake. Right now there's a slight space in between Jesse and Benny.

"Rory..." I kind of hiss whisper..."stake!"

"Huh, stake?" he's confused for a second..."Oh!" the stake plunges into the center of Jesse's chest and he howls in pain before crumbling to the ground in a pile of ashes why Benny and Rory both fall to the ground with loud "Oof!"

"That went smoothly," Erica mumbles sarcastically.

"Okay we'll..."

"You'll clean this up and I'll take stupid here, home." Erica finishes gesturing to Benny as she speaks.


	7. Chapter 6

Got it, longer chapters...and I so need to write more battle scenes in stories perid, not nessecerily in this fic, so they don't suck so much ( second is my observation, not anybody else's)

* * *

><p>I banish Rory back to his house, knowing he'll probably cause more harm than help in the clean up efforts and Ethan and I get to work restoring order in the park and surrounding neighborhood. I can't help but be disgusted at the pile of gooey grey powder that was once Jesse. I suppose I need to clean it up so some neighborhood dog doesn't get sick off of it.<p>

Within about ten minutes, Ethan returns with his hands free of signs and I check my watch...it's about ten to five which means unfortunately in ten minutes his parents will awake and find him missing. They're seriously the only people I know of who wake up this early on a Saturday.

"You have to get home," I hiss..."your parents will be awake in ten minutes. We'll meet again in a couple of hours...but go now!"

With him gone I begin my walk home. Five minutes later I enter through the front door which is unlocked. My older brother, Tommy is snoring on the couch while an episode of that biker show...Sons of something, he loves so much is playing. However, his eyes snap open.

"Sara, why were you outside?"

"I umm, I had really bad insomnia and I decided some night air might help." I fake a yawn.

"You know Mom and Dad hate when you do that."

"And Mom and Dad also hate when you stay up watching T.V. until five in the morning." I counter. "Don't tell them I took a walk and I won't tell them you stayed up watching T.V."

"Blackmailer," he groans...but he gets up to take the DVD out as I walk up the stairs.

I spend the next few hours trying to sort my movie collection by genre; chick-flick, historical fiction, romantic comedy, thriller. Then I decide to arrange my CD collection by artist. Finally, at eight I decide to call Ethan.

His mom answers the phone, "Sara, to what do we owe the pleasure of your call? Please don't tell me you'll have to cancel babysitting next Friday."

"No, nothing like that Mrs. Mason, I just wanted to check up on Jane and Ethan."

"How sweet of you," her voice takes on a sentimental tone. "Jane's doing better, but Ethan is refusing to eat breakfast." now the tone is worried.

"I'm not sure why that would be." I try to sound confused.

"You don't think he got hurt worse in the fall than we originally thought, do you?"

_"Think of something quickly Sara." _"Did Mr. Mason burn the bacon again this morning? Ethan told me he hates burnt bacon."

"Why were you two discussing bacon?" she sounds confused.

"We decided to make BLTs for a snack one night because Benny was over and he was hungry...and I umm, I burnt the bacon." stupidest story ever.

"Oh, that was rude of him to tell you that when you worked so hard."

I pretend to agree, "I'll be over in about ten minutes to talk to him."


	8. Chapter 7

So sorry I haven't updated since basically last summmer, but my muse went a little dead in the off season.

* * *

><p>I decide to walk to the Morgan household the human way. Vampire speed would certainly get me there faster and it's a beautiful day for flying, but if I'm dealing with something related to Ethan's new fledgling status I don't want it to end up as the royal disaster last night was. I arrive ten minutes later and knock on the door.<p>

Mrs. Morgan answers almost imediately "Sarah sweetie, you don't have to knock...you're always welcome here." and then, she begins to chuckle. "Maybe I shouldn't have called you about this though...but I thought you've seen Ethan enough lately to know if I should be concerned or not."

I nod my head trying to seem sympathetic, in reality I'm trying to get more information out of her.

"He's locked himself in his room." she adds.

"Well that's odd." I respond completely sincere before adding "Do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Tell him he's not in trouble...we're just worried," she yells after me as I walk up the stairs.

I pause to knock on Ethan's bedroom door and after I make sure his mom is out of earshot I add "Oh fledgling boy..." in my sweetest tone."

Much to my surprise his response is "is anybody with you?''

"Umm, your parents are downstairs and I think Jane's still in her room, why?"

I can hear the door unlocking, however Ethan pauses to speak before opening it "Something is very wrong."

When the door opens, I can't help but gasp, before me is no longer the strong fledgling I'd seen just hours before, but someone weak and pale...someone who could very easily be dying.

* * *

><p>I know I'm supposed to do longer chapters but I wanted to get your thoughts on why Ethan is suddenly so sick(plus my laptop battery is dying and I was supposed to be asleep hours ago)...next chapter should be up by the end of the week.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Don't worry, I'm planning on updating regularly and I think I've got some great stuff coming up...I'm so excited to write this.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I ask.<p>

"I don't know, can somebody be allergic to being a fledgling?" he asks.

We both realize suddenly that neither of us know enough about vampires to know if it's possible. It's kind of funny actually, but neither of us is laughing.

"Can I come in?" I ask pausing to take in the figure before me again.

"Sure," the door opens slightly wider, but I have barely a second to get in the room before it closes again...naturally he doesn't want his parents to see him in such a state. I briefly touch his arm to see if he can get a vision, but it's fruitless.

"When did the symptoms start?" I ask the first thing that comes to mind.

"Umm, a couple of hours ago...right after I got back home actually." he shifts from foot to foot awkwardly before finally deciding to sit down on his bed.

I chew the end side of my mouth briefly trying to debate what to ask next without sounding too much like a doctor or a condescending mother "So did you do anything unusual before the symptoms started?"

The look he gives me tells me it's probably the stupidest thing I've asked "I'm not sure what you mean by unusual, my life has pretty much been unusual lately. Just your typical fledgling stuff."his voice takes on a suprisingly cold tone.

Any other questions just seem stupidly obvious and likely to get an equally cold response so I refrain from speaking for a short time instead sitting on the bed next to him. Despite my desire to be the strong one I realize I'm fairly close to tears. Somehow I end up with my head on his shoulder which I again note is extremely bony.

"I'm sorry I..."he begins when the computer pings to signal a new message, we both subconciously jump.

I look at the screen, "It's a video chat."

"Great," Ethan mumbles. I reluctantly move, for some strange reason videos do not have the same effect on vampires as pictures do. Before either of us can do anything else, Benny's grandmother's face pops up on the screen.

Ethan starts to get up, but she gestures for him to stay sitting before mumbling something which ends with the very clear "Oh dear, I was right."

"About what?" Ethan and I both ask at the same time.

"I..." she pauses as if she's trying to figure out how to say something "mixed the blood supplement wrong."

Ethan naturally is the first one to ask the question "Does this have anything to do with my condition?"

"I'm afraid it has everything to do with it." she wrings her fingers nervously.

"But how?"

"The supplement if mixed with the correct ingredients should slow down the decay of a fledgling's body to a standstill so that he or she has time to be comfortable with themselves before becoming a full vampire. I accidentally made a batch that puts the body's decay into hyperspeed. You have mere hours left."

"Wait, are you sure?" I butt in, "I drank some of the supplement too and I'm fine."

"For reasons unknown, the body of a full vampire is immune to the toxins in the mixture."

"Can't a potion or something be made to reverse the effects?" Ethan asks.

"I'm afraid not, there's only one way to stop the decay of your body." unfortunately we both know exactly what she means.


	10. Chapter 9

Somebody reviewing under Guest asked me what "it" (I'm guessing the last paragraph meant) really people? Anyway, said reviewer should be able to figure it out this chapter.

* * *

><p>With that the screen goes black. We look at eachother for a second.<p>

"I'm sorry you have to do this." I say sincerely.

Ethan smiles weakly "Hey, as John Lennon said 'life is what happens when you make other plans."

"Yeah, but John Lennon wasn't talking about this...about our condition!" a slight measure of panic seeps into my tone.

"So, know where I can get any blood?" this time neither of us are smiling.

"I have some in a freezer in my room." it's weird how casually I say it.

"I don't want to steal your food."

"I'm willing to share for once, I've kind of got an excess since my brother volunteers at the hospital anyway."

The look of mild horror I get tells me that I didn't help much. "I can't go outside looking like this."

"Good point," I bite by lip again briefly "hold on." I don't ask for permission before I begin rummaging through his dresser drawers. After a few minutes I toss him the baggiest hoodie I can find and a slightly baggy pair of sweats. "I'll pick up the mess for you later, now just change."

"I can't with someone looking at me!"

"Fine, I'll cover my eyes." I almost laugh but refrain from it due to the gravity of the situation.

Five more minutes go by "You can look now." he sighs. Now to get past his parents.

We're almost out the door when his dad calls "Hey, where are you two going?"

"My mom wanted Ethan to come over for pancakes." I lie. It seems to satisfy him and we're allowed to leave.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at my house, but remembering what Benny's grandma said I'm counting every minute and it seems like an eternity.

By this time my parents are at work and Tommy who is twenty-three is at his girlfriend's house...so we are alone.

"This way, I tug on his hand gently to lead him up the stairs.

We have to stop on the landing which concerns me...it means time is very short for Ethan if we don't get to the blood fast. I can tell that he's horrified by how weak he's become.

"Stay, I'll get the blood from upstairs!" I instruct before racing up the remaining stairs to the mini-fridge in my bedroom. Something tells me that eventhough I'm not thirsty I should drink with him. When I return less than a minute later he's sitting with his back against the wall.

"I feel like the energy has been completely drained from my body." he looks the part too, I realize sickened that he probably now weighs about the same as I do.

"Here, it will be over in a few seconds...I'll drink with you." I hand him one of the bags and a straw.

Suddenly, before he can get even a sip...he drops the bag and it tumbles down the stairs, the red liquid staining the runner. At the same time his body goes limp and his head hits the floor.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know cliffhangers are cruel...but it keeps up interest in the story. Another thing, I think Ethan is adorable and adorable characters never die in my stories.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

I'll try not to end this one with a cliffhanger. If I do, you can send the Vampire Council after me.

* * *

><p>"Ethan!" I scream, however as I suspected he doesn't stir.<p>

I find myself examining his mouth to see if he had by some miracle ingested even the smallest trace of blood. I find nothing.

I myself had managed to get a few drinks in before Ethan collapsed and my bloodstained lips give me one of my more awkward ideas. I have never before, and would never again consider kissing someone who is completely unconcious but it looks like it might be the easiest way to possibly get him to ingest the "life saving" blood.

It's the weirdest kiss I've ever given, and I'm not even sure it worked. However, his body isn't disintegrating to dust so I can assume that I did something right.

My fingers absently brush a strand of hair from his face "Oh Ethan, you can't die on me." I sniffle.

A tear falls from my cheek and lands on Ethan's hoodie. I use the same hand that I brushed his hair aside with to gently stroke his cheek.

I end up putting his head on my lap "You have to sur..."I almost say survive, but will he really be surviving or are we both going to be like condemned demons. "You have to make it through this." that's when I notice his formerly sallow complexion is begining to return to the Ethan I know and love.

I don't want to get my hopes up too much though. Still, I can't help but smile. My grin only ends up wider at what has to be the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"Why is my head on your lap...and why does it smell like there's a huge puddle of blood nearby.

"Sorry," I mumble as he sits up.

"I don't remember drinking any blood." he mutters.

"You must have gotten a sip in before you passed out." I hope he can't tell I'm lying through my fangs. "How do you feel?"

"A little weird...kind of thirsty." he admits, "is it always like this?"

"Only when you're around people with open wounds. Otherwise you'll do great." I try to smile to reassure him, but we're both nervous.

"I'm really sorry about the mess I created." he looks at the stairway.

"It's not your fault, anyway...I'm sure Benny has a spell that can fix it." I respond almost praying that he does, my mother loves the runner on the stairs not to mention the discovery of blood would likely lead to a police investigation.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ethan asks.

I start to respond with some mundane answer, but I realize that's not what he means. "I'm not really sure, but I whatever it is we'll stick together."

* * *

><p>That almost actually seemed like a good line to end the story with over all...I don't know, let me know if you agree (keep in mind I'm going to end it in a few chapters anyway and may eventually write a sequel). Anyway, if you disagree toss me some ideas for the next few chapters.<p> 


End file.
